Autumn's Warmth
by MidnightRosebud
Summary: The chill bite of an autumn night can be kept at bay when shared together with the person you have crossed heaven, earth and time to be with. Choi Young/Yoo Eun Soo


_Faith - The High Doctor (Shinui - 신의 ) _[Korean Drama]

Yoo Eun Soo x Choi Young

_Disclaimer: I do not own "Faith" or any of its characters. I simply fell in love with them along the way._

* * *

_Autumn's Warmth_

He entered the room as quietly as possible, shutting the door behind him with an almost inaudible sound. On near-silent feet he crossed the room and set his sword down upon the table. Looking over his shoulder at his bed he couldn't help the smile that inched its way across his face.

She was buried under the bedding already, so far this time that nearly all of her was hidden from sight. Only the top of her auburn hair could be seen of the tight little ball she had curled herself into.

A chill ran through him momentarily and he rubbed his arms briskly with his hands, stealing a glance at the shuttered windows. It _was_ getting cold. The warm, embracing summer had given way to the chill of autumn. It was most noticeable at night, when the sun's rays had long fallen behind the curve of the land, and with it, any lasting warmth from the day.

He heard a rustling of material and he back over to the bed to see her stirring. He felt a slow smile spread across his face as first her eyes, then her nose, peeked above the bedding. Sleep-dazed eyes blinked slowly at him for a moment before her arm stretched above her head and she yawned.

"What time is it?" she mumbled, rubbing sleep from her eyes.

"Late," he answered quietly. "Did I disturb you?"

She shook her head. "No. I was having trouble sleeping anyways."

His smiled deepened, knowing that she had probably been trying to stay awake until he came in. She had admitted once, through a beautiful faint flush, that she slept best only when he was lying beside her.

With the memory fresh in his mind he dressed quickly for sleep, feeling her eyes watching him searchingly, checking for any new wounds or abrasions he hadn't mentioned to her whether by accident or careful omission.

He approached their bed, a teasing grin on his face. "Find anything?"

She glared at him, but the look was somewhat lessened by the tenderness held in her eyes as she watched him approach. "Not today," she mumbled back, her attempt at a gruff tone lost in her own answering smile.

He kissed the top of her head soundly, "Good."

He picked up the corner of the covers and scooted automatically to the furthest side, giving him room to slide next to her. He slipped underneath the bedding and felt a shiver run through him as his chilled body met the pocket of warmth she had created. Pulling the thick blanket over him, he turned to look at his wife as another chill ran through him.

She frowned, automatically reaching out a hand to cup his cheek. "You're cold." Her hand slid up to his forehead. "But you don't have a fever."

Gently he removed her warm, almost hot, fingers from his forehead and kissed the back of her fingers lightly. "It's just the changing weather."

Her eyes narrowed slightly, asking without words.

He chuckled quietly. "I promise."

She searched his face, trying to discern if he was telling the truth this time. They were both known for trying to protect each other by not revealing the extent of their aches and pains. Finding the answer she was looking for in his eyes, her answering smile blinded him, stopping his heart for a moment, as it had many times before.

He shook his head in wonderment. Even after marriage, his reactions to her hadn't lessened even minutely. He wondered fleetingly if they ever would.

"What?" she asked, confusion furrowing her brows.

He shook his head again, turning her hand over and kissing the inside of her palm. "Nothing."

Her eyes had followed the movement and now they danced, even in her confusion.

He let his hand skim down her arm to her elbow before tugging her gently toward him. Automatically she responded by sliding along until she was encircled in his embrace. He wrapped his arms around her with a sigh the transcended happiness into something deeper. He felt his body seek out the heat hers radiated and he felt the last of the evening's chill recede. With another contented sigh he relaxed fully for the first time since he had awoken that morning; finding the peace only her presence granted him. He buried his face in her neck, her long, silky tresses tickling his cheek.

"Ah!" She gasped in surprise. "Your nose is _cold_!"

A grin flashed across his face before he planted a kiss where her neck met her shoulder.

She shivered, this time for an entirely different reason. Her eyes met his in a flash.

"I guess you'll have to warm me up."

Her smile matched his. "Well," she answered slowly, as if considering, "I suppose, since I _am_ a doctor, in wouldn't do to let our _Dae jang_ come down with a cold, would it?"

He kissed her nose. "Think of your reputation," he agreed. "The Royal Doctor, allowing her own husband to become sick." He pulled her closer, trailing butterfly-light kisses down her neck.

"Mmm," she smiled in agreement.

He let his eyes wander her face, watching the delight, anticipation, and desire swim through her eyes. He pulled her up until she was flush up against him and he met her warm lips with his own, gently at first but with increasing hunger, feeling their love for each other express itself in the most intimate way possible.

Sometime later, when they were both sated and terrifically flushed from spent passion, he kissed her temple gently, feeling himself begin to drift into the realm of dreams. She mumbled unintelligibly before snuggling further into his shoulder, burying herself in his warmth.

"Hmm?" He asked as he sleepily made sure they were as tucked into the covers as possible.

"Love you," she murmured, her lips moving against the bare skin of his chest.

He looked down at her softly. Her dark eyelashes closed in sleep, contrasting against the fairness of her cheek. He wrapped his arms around her in a tight embrace, feeling her breathing even out into the deep breathing of contented sleep.

"Sleep_ Imja_…" he trailed off as sleep claimed him.

The cool night air of autumn threatened outside, but both husband and wife slept soundly, enveloped in the pocket of warmth they had created, lost in each other's embrace. Morning would come eventually, and with it, the thought of how either had ever considered themselves truly "warm enough" at night before they had found one another.


End file.
